


Unguarded

by MistressKat



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Bodyguard, Ficlet, M/M, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: Ethan honestly can't remember the last time he had this much fun working.





	Unguarded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/gifts).



> Written as a fandom_stocking gift for jenab. I hope this hits your fic likes for spy hijinks, undercover work and bodyguards...

"Your bodyguard is very... smiley." Lukács is eyeing Will uneasily, not in the least reassured by the cheery wave he gets in return.  
  
Ethan bites his lip in order not to laugh out loud. Instead, he tips back his drink arrogantly and raises an eyebrow. "Never been the same since Chechnya," he comments drily, "but takes real pleasure in his work."  
  
Then, for the hell of it and because the objective is to unnerve the fuck out of their mark, he touches his fingertips to his lips and sends an affectionate kiss in Brandt's direction. " _Real pleasure_ ," he repeats, dropping his voice an octave or five just to drive the point home.  
  
When Will pretends to catch the kiss out the air and then, instead of bringing his hand to his mouth or pocket in the classic cheesy move, he rubs the imaginary kiss all over his neck.  
  
Lukács chokes on his martini while Ethan congratulates himself on the fucking stellar foresight he had asking Brandt to be part of his team. Because this? The way the man just catches every curve ball Ethan sends his way and then runs with it? A god damn joy. Ethan honestly can't remember the last time he had this much fun working.  
  
"I... I didn't realise you were..." Lukács stammers, wiping sweat off his upper lip.  
  
Ethan leans closer, tilting his head and smiling with a lot of teeth. "It's not a problem, is it?" He knows damn well it is. Knows that the guy – plagued by internalised homophobia as well as lack of morals when it comes to international arms trade – is going to run straight to Jane's arms to reassert his masculinity. And spill all his secrets in the meanwhile, whether he plans on it or not.  
  
"No, no," Lukács lies. "Only, this isn't the type of establishment that is as... tolerant as myself..."  
  
And alright, the man has a point, because there are three thugs already heading in their direction, two veering off toward Brandt. Ethan would feel insulted but really it's a sign their disguises are working that Ethan, in his flashy suit, expensive jewellery and carefully coiffed hair, looks like the softer target of the two.  
  
It's probably true as well, because Ethan is far more interested in watching Brandt in action than he is in partaking himself.  
  
"Hey there, big fella," he says, standing up and smiling at the incoming thug. A twist to his ring, a friendly clap to the back, and directing the man's collapse toward the sofa as the fast-acting sedative does its thing is all he has patience for. Next to him, Lukács makes a noise somewhere between distress and arousal, and okay, Ethan can forgive him for it when he sees what the man is watching.  
  
At the back of the club, though thankfully in direct line of sight, Will has one of the would be assaulters in a chokehold, while the other one is securely pinned between his knees, legs twisted to immobilise the man in a way that looks extremely painful. Sensing Ethan's gaze, Will catches his eyes over the bully's purpling head and flashes him a grin that is downright dirty.  
  
Ethan feels heat pooling at the bottom of his stomach. It has very little to do with the shot of vodka he had earlier, instead owing to the competency with which Brandt just neutralised a threat without even wrinkling his crisp white shirt.  
  
"He's... He's very good. Your bodyguard," Lukács comments, audibly swallowing as Will starts to make his way toward them, leaving the two thugs unconscious on the club floor.  
  
"Isn't he just?" Ethan is already on his feet, giving Lukács a perfunctory handshake. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and let him know how _very pleased_ I am by his performance." The implication of just how he's going to do that is as clear as a day and to his delight there is something very much like jealousy flashing through Lukács' eyes.  
  
How fortunate that Ethan's personal revelation – except not really a new one – plays so well into the mission requirements. Because what he's said to Lukács about letting Brandt know just how impressed Ethan is with the man's... well, _everything_ , isn't a lie. Indeed, it's a discussion he and Will are long overdue.  
  
And, judging by the sharp edge of Will's grin when he unceremoniously grabs Ethan by the elbow and starts pushing his 'charge' toward the nearest exit, it's also a discussion that's going to be rather... imminent.  
  
Ethan can't wait.


End file.
